comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stark Enterprises
Stark Industries is primarily a weapon manufacturer. They have contracts with the U.S. Government and just recently secured a contract with the U.S. branch known as S.H.I.E.L.D.. Founded by Howard Stark, it was taken over after his death by his son, Tony Stark at the age of 21. Since then, the company has branched out into medical research, electronic development and much more. Members Image:TonyStark1.jpg| Tony Stark CEO Engineer Image:PepperPotts.jpg| Pepper Potts Personal Assistant Image:HappyHogan.jpg| Happy Hogan Bodyguard Driver Image:ObadiahStane.jpg| Obadiah Stane Board Member Image:Amelia1.jpg| Amelia Voght Medical Research & Development Division Image:Clint_barton.jpg| Clint Barton Independent Contractor Some of Stark Industries Patents Weapons * Lightweight Mortars - Lightweight mortars. They look suspiciously like M-79 Grenade Launchers. * Atomic Naval Cannons - Designed to fire a nuclear salvo more than 500 miles, revolutionizing battleship firepower. * Burp Guns - .50 Caliber sub-machine guns capable of firing explosive cartridges at rates of up to 1,000 spm. * Disintegrator Ray - Flashlight-sized device capable of projecting a ray that could instantaneously vaporize a two-foot thick section of reinforced concrete wall. * Y-69 Rocket - An experimental three-man rocket. * Observer Missiles - Remotely controlled missiles equipped with surveillance equipment. * Uranus II Rocket * Moon Missile - Prototype rocket. * Mangler Missile - Anti-Missile missile attaches itself to an enemy missile, taking control of it. * Mini-Submarine - A one-man scout sub that can out run and out flank almost any torpedo. * Jupiter Landing Vehicle - Code named JLV for use on the surface and gravity of the planet Jupiter. * Freon Gun - A small, single-hand 'gun' that uses compressed tablets of Freon to flash-freeze non-organic objects for easy break-ins, and by use of enough physical force or sudden heat, could cause the object to shatter. It will destroy electronic equipment, and can kill organic things. * Particle Beam Torpedo * Warwagon Tank * Mandroids - Built by Tony Stark, they are power suits for S.H.I.E.L.D. members to assist in dealing with high level threats such as supervillains and rogue superheroes. The suit details are as follows: ::* Constructed of titanium alloy, ::* Internal air supply and life support systems, ::* Sensors (infrared scanners, radar/sonar), ::* Full-rage radio and loudspeaker, ::* Increase wearer's strength & stamina (not to superhuman degrees), and ::* Offensive Weaponry (Electrostatic beams, lasers, magnetic force "punch-blasters", "neuro-stunners", and tractor/repellor beams). *'Plasma Rifles' - A plasma rifle that was specially built for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They are powerful and can blast through steel doors. They are not easily wielded and require a backpack for the energy cell. Non-Weapons * Anti-Gravity Ray (Discontinued) - Experimental device capable of negating the effects of gravity around whatever its beam hit. Was powerful enough to lift an entire factory off of its foundation! * Experimental Sea Tank Transportation * Jet-Powered Roller Skates (Discontinued, it was a lark) - Collapsible skates that can be clamped to the sole of a boot with an ordinary skate key and are driven by miniature transistorized motors. * Radiation Resistant Alloy - Material capable of resisting radiation for use in space capsules. * SHIELD Helicarrier - Co-Designed by Tony Stark and Dr. Reed Richards. * Flying Car - They look like Porsche 904's. Tony has one himself that looks like a Chrysler "Prowler". (DG: 2010-04-26 - Flying Cars) Communication * Holo-PDA - Created by Tony Stark, it has interactive hologram abilities (such as a keyboard), can scan for 3-D images, produce small images in 3-D (hologram) which can be interacted with such as moved (such as if 3-D images of bike parts are scanned, they can be put together and taken apart), display impromptu tactics planning and so on. It is being sold to the military, SHIELD and on a case-by-case basis. (DG: 2010-06-13 - Stark Industries Holo-Release!) * SHIELD Satellite * Holo-Communicator - A communicator that uses holo technology. It can scan a person's face or even their entire body (or group of persons) and 'display' them to the person they are contacting if they have a receiver. It allows people to hear not only the voice but see the person they are communicating with. Good for long-distance meetings. Spy Gear * SecuriCase - A small metallic briefcase that sends back false data when scanned by X-Rays. It also has a code sequence to be opened, and typically cannot be forced open without damaging the case (and likely the contents). * Holo-Scanner - A holographic scanner and displayer that is capable of scanning areas and displaying them from minimized to full size holographic models or simply on the little screen, in full 3-D. It works in about a 300 by 300 range, can have multi-scans interlinked to create a 3-D blueprint or even connect sections of a shredded piece of paper, etc. It doesn't quite have the same interactivity that the holo-scanner of the Holo-PDA has, but can handle larger projects. Medical * Flesh-Healing Serum - Serum that closes any open wound in two seconds with synthetic liquid tissue. * Holoband - Created by Stark for medical purposes. (DG: 2010-06-13 - Stark Industries Holo-Release!) * Medical Scanner - Designed by Stark with supplemental programming from medical researchers, it is able to perform medical scans on people. These scans can perform a more non-intrusive X-Ray scan for bone damage and foreign objects, as well as do a sort of internal radar-like scan to check for tissue damage, perform CAT and MRI scans as well. Stark Industries Articles *(DG: 2010-04-26 - Flying Cars) *(DG: 2010-06-13 - Stark Industries Holo-Release!) *Plot: To Stark International (DG: 2010-09-24 - Stark Industries Expands Medical Division) Plots *To Stark International Category:Marvel Team